The invention relates to a distribution module for converting between symmetrical and asymmetrical data transmission paths.
Such a distribution module has been disclosed, for example, in WO 2004/001962 A2, in which conversion takes place between an asymmetrical coaxial data transmission path and a symmetrical twisted pair of wires. The distribution module, also known as Balun, comprises a housing, in which a transformer is arranged, by means of which impedance matching takes place. The asymmetrical data line has, for example, 75 ohms and the symmetrical data line has 100 or 120 ohms. It is possible with impedance matching to then reduce reflections at the transition point. On the end face, the housing has contacts for the purpose of connecting the coaxial cable and, on the opposite end face, contacts for the purpose of connecting at least one pair of wires.